Urban Legend
by Rashelle
Summary: An urban legend about an old Satellite duel gang called Team Satisfaction has been the talk of the town recently. Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Kiryu find the whole situation hilarious. Oh, the irony. Oneshot.


**[An urban legend about an old Satellite duel gang called Team Satisfaction has been the talk of the town recently. Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Kiryu find the whole situation hilarious. Oh, the irony. {Humor, drama}]**

**I thought of this, and just couldn't let it go. XD There's pretty much no dialogue, but this whole oneshot is about the irony of the situation, not talking. See if you can stop yourself from grinning at least once or twice. ;)**

* * *

_**Urban Legend (Oh, the Irony)**_

Team Satisfaction had become something of an urban legend lately. Nobody knew who started it, but people had suddenly started talking about a four-man duel gang from Satellite. It was said that a couple years ago, the group had single-handedly taken over Satellite by defeating any other opposing duel gangs within months. The four men ruled the Satellite strictly. They didn't allow anyone to rise up against them. However, one day the group just suddenly disbanded and fell apart. The members were never identified. The motives of the men were highly disputed. Some said members of Team Satisfaction were the defenders of the weak in Satellite, taking out other gangs for the safety of others. On the other hand, some people argued that they were an evil group that wanted to take over the Satellite for their own benefit. How exactly the group disbanded was also argued about. Some said that Security arrested Team Satisfaction, others said they simply disbanded because they didn't agree anymore, or they felt no more need to be around. Some even argued that the group never disbanded, and that they were still out there somewhere.

When Crow had first head the legend from a couple of the kids at Martha's, he thought it was a joke. The kids all knew the real Team Satisfaction. Why bother coming up with a story about him that they knew wasn't completely true?

It wasn't really much of an urban legend, now that people thought about it. Multiple former Satellite gangs had been questioned, and their responses when asked about Team Satisfaction all but told the rest of the world that the legendary duel gang had been very real. Even though the gangs refused to tell who the members of the group were or what they looked like, it was obvious that they really did exist. The fear, loathing, and hatred all the gangs shared towards the mysterious team couldn't have been faked by all of them. Upon popular demand, the Security Bureau had actually confirmed the team existed, though they refused to share anymore information than that. The records of Team Satisfaction were highly classified, and only a select few knew the truth about the real four-man team.

The enigma known as Team Satisfaction grew.

Jack just gaped. How would someone come up with such a ridiculous idea? Almost none of that story was true! Carly gave Jack a confused look. What was his problem? She just told him about the article she was writing on the new 'urban legend'.

After all this talk and rumoring, most people had come up with the image of tough guys with multiple markers and scars, frightening faces, and huge, dominating figures for the members of Team Satisfaction. Some professionals had tried to put an exact look to these men. They all turned out as terrorist-looking guys with tan skin, glares, and tall, bulky figures. There were often fantasized as rough vigilantes or frightening gangsters. Four teenage kids with only one marker between all of them never really registered in anyone's mind.

Yusei nearly choked on his drink. The twin had just told him about Team Satisfaction. His lips twitched. The twins' retelling of the story was so off from the real thing, it was almost funny.

Gangs constantly claimed to be _the_ Team Satisfaction, but people never really believed they were the real deal. That is, until a group of men who really looked and acted the part claimed the title. For good couple weeks, many people started to believe that this gang was really _them_. Until one day when four slim figures dressed in all black with hoods hiding their faces had challenged the gang to a duel. The challengers used strange devices that destroyed the duel disks of the losers, and the fraud gang found themselves with broken duel disks and humiliated by the mysterious cloaked figures. They were subsequently told off for trying to claim credit for something that wasn't theirs. Of course, rumors began to spread about the new group, and people started believing _they_ were the real gang. The whole issue was rather confusing, and never resolved.

Yusei, Jack, and Crow had contacted Kiryu a while ago, when they first heard of the whole 'legend'. Five minutes into their conversation, the four simply burst out laughing.

A movie was being made about Team Satisfaction. It had a huge budget, a well-known director, and plenty of famous actors. What the people of New Domino loved was that the movie was being filmed in their city, in the ruins of the old Satellite that hadn't been renovated. People were allowed to come and watch the movie being filmed (for a ridiculous amount of money, but that's beside the point...). Yusei had been out to watch a couple of scenes being filmed, and he had tried his hardest to keep an indifferent face. He probably looked like his face was twitching the entire time. Jack and Crow went together once, and were having as much trouble as Yusei stopping themselves from rolling on the floor laughing. Unlike Yusei, during the filming of one of the dramatic scenes, Crow hadn't been able to take it anymore and he had burst out laughing. Jack had tried to reprimand the spikey haired ginger, but he only managed to find himself on the floor laughing as well. Needless to say, the two were not invited back to watch the movie being filmed.

Despite this, the three still decided to make a surprise appearance at the movie premier. If they really needed an excuse, it _was_ good publicity for themselves AND for the movie. Whatever reservations the movie staff had about Jack and Crow in particular were forgotten for the night as the director welcomed the three and the popularity his movie gained because of his surprise attendees. The movie was a huge success, but the director still couldn't shake the image of the three sharing knowing smirks and smiles all during the night.

About a month after the movie premier, a local four-man team duel tournament was being held in New Domino. For the hell of it, Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Kiryu entered. Their team name? Team Satisfaction. They even wore matching leather jackets and used old fashioned matching duel disks in order to spite the rest of the world. The four definitely drew attention to themselves. After all, three of the people on the team were members of Team 5D's, the winners of the WRGP. And along with that, they chose the team name _Satisfaction_. Even without the latter, it had been enough to turn the small tournament into an international event. Famous duelists were entering left and right. Unfortunately, all of them were overshadowed by the uproar that Team Satisfaction was causing.

The four neither denied nor claimed to be the real Team Satisfaction. In fact, the friends seemed to be finding the whole debate of the rest of the world hilarious. When asked about it, they'd all smile and try not to laugh, while giving neutral answers that proved nothing.

In the end, Team Satisfaction won the tournament with a brilliant last turn that many people would remember for months to come. The whole 'Team Satisfaction' deal slowly died down. There still was not a clear Team Satisfaction. Many people still believed that it _was_ Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Kiryu, but whether or not the world found out if Team 5D's (and Kiryu) really was Team Satisfaction, the four guys didn't care. They just got one of the biggest kicks of their lives out of the whole urban legend situation.


End file.
